Escritos selectos de Seger, Volumen II: Índice
B ( Continued ) B. TREATISES WHICH RELATE TO SPECIAL BRANCHES OF THE CLAY INDUSTRY IV. Treatises Referring to Whiteware 1. Examination of Some Fine Whiteware Bodies - 553 2. Defects of Glazes and Their Causes - 557 *Los defectos en los esmaltes y sus causas. *Composición química de los vidrios y esmaltes. *La influencia de los ingredientes en la fusibilidad del esmaltes. *Relación química y física en la composición de la base y esmalte. *Los sulfatos en el esmalte. *Características de la base y su relación con el esmalte. *Influencia del fuego en el esmalte. 3. A Discussion of Glazes with Special Reference to Whiteware Glazes Free from Lead - 593 4. Whiteware Glazes with Use of Barium Sulphate 634 5. The Influence of Sulphuric Acid on Glazes and Bodies - 645 6. Underglaze Colors and Their Preparation 651 7. Grinding Mills for Glazes and Colors - 667 V. Treatises Referring to Porcelain 1. On the Relation between the Composition of the Sennewitz Kaolins and their Behavior in Burning 669 2. The Composition of Some Foreign Hard Porcelain Bodies - 678 3. Some Raw Materials of the Porcelain Industry at Limoges 695 4. The Wegeli Porcelain Bodies 700 5. Colored Porcelains - 704 6. The Composition of a Bisque Body - 707 7. Japanese Porcelain, Its Decoration, and the Seger Porcelain. The Red and Flamed Cuprous Oxide Glazes - 708 C''' Reports of Travel and Letters (Polemics) I. Letters from the Year 1872 1. The Oldenburg Clinkers 759 2. The Belgian and Lower Rhine Brick Industry - 762 3. The Staffordshire Potteries - 769 4. The English Brick Industry - 783 5. Notes on the Manufacture of Bricks Pressed from Clay Dust 801 6. The Manufacture of Black Vitrified Bricks 807 7. The Nassau Stoneware District - - 809 II. Reports from Vienna Exposition, 1873 1. The English Pottery 821 2. The Indian Claywares - - 829 3. The French Clay Industry - 830 4. Brick Machines - 835 5. Manufacture of Sewer Pipes 843 6. The Wienerberg Brick Yards - 848 7. Means of Transportation 860 8. Italian Pottery - 866 9. Stoves 869 10. The Belgian and Dutch Clay Industries - - 874 11. The German Clay Industry - 877 Notes on the Brick Industry of Northern France - 883 III. Report from the Paris Exposition, 1878 1. Brick Products and Brick Machines - 890 2. Wall and Floor Tiles - 897 3. Fine Claywares - 902 Examination of Two Floor Tiles - - 920 The Manufacture of Gas Retorts 921 IV. Report from the Berlin Trades Exhibition, 1879 1. Face-Brick and Terra-Cotta - 933 2. The Manufacture of Stoves - 935 3. Majolica - 940 4. Clay-Working Machinery 944 5. Porcelain and Whiteware - 946 The Clay Industry of the Island of Bornholm 950 The Exhibition of the Union Centrale des Arts Decoratifs, in Paris, 1884 - 959 Phenomena and Precautions To Be Observed in the Burning of Calcareous Clays. Reply to an Article by Olschewsky - 971 Public Letter of Olschewsky to Dr. Seger - 987 Public Reply of Dr. Seger to the Letter of Olschewsky 992 The Hainstedt Clays. A Criticism Directed against the Work of Dr. Strohecker - - 999 Reply of Dr. Strohecker - - 1002 Some Melting-point Determinations of a Number of Professer Seger's Cones, by Dr. C. Bischof - 1005 Reply by Dr. Seger - 1008 Reply by Dr. C. Bischof 1013 Note on the Determination of Temperature in Kilns by Means of the Pyroscope Cones, Dr. Seger - - 1017 On the Question of Standard Cones, by Dr. Seger 1020 Note on the Polemics Regarding the Seger Pyrometric Cones, by the German Editors ----- 1021 '''D Uncompleted Work and Communications from the Records of the Royal Porcelain Manufactory Communications Concerning the Testing of Brick-clays by Members of the German Association of Clayware Manufacturers 1047 Results of an Inquiry Made by the German Society of Clayware, Lime and Cement Manufacturers, into the Fuel Consumption of different Kiln-systems - - 1067 Mechanical Examination of a Brick Clay - 1108 Investigations of Materials for the Brick and Pottery Industries 1. Clay from Carlsburg (Convent Loccum) - - nn 2. Clay from Puchau - - 1112 3. Brick Clay from Wickendorf, near Schwerin - 1113 4. Brick Clay from Helmstedt - 1114 5. Clay from Fdrderstedt, near Schoenebeck - 1115 6. Clays from Hainstedt 1116 7. Clays from the Eifel - - 1118 8. Investigation of a Tin Glaze for Stove Tiles - 1119 9. Glaze for the Velten Clay - 1121 10. Examination and Preparation of a Smalt - 1121 n. The Cause of the Destruction of the Zinc Trimmings of a Berlin Market House - - - - 1121 12. Faulty Burns in the Pottery Industry - - 1124 Examination of Materials of the Fire-Brick and Stoneware Industries 1. Analyses of Fire-Brick, Glass, Pot and Stoneware Clays - 1127 2. Analyses of Fire-Brick, Etc. - 1130 3. Examination of the Clays from Grossalmerode - 1131 4. Opinions on the Raw Materials Suitable for the Manufacture of Plumbago Crucibles - 1136 Examination of Materials for the Whiteware and Porcelain Industries 1. Analysis of the Whiteware Clays of Lothain - 1137 2. Tests of Kaolins - H39 , 3. Concerning the Cause of the Rolling-up of the Glaze Layer - 1147 4. Concerning the Origin in Yellow Spots on Biscuit Ware - 1 148 5. The Investigation and Method of Preparation of a Black Color for Muffle-fire - H49 Index - - - - - - "53 Categoría:Libros Categoría:Escritos selectos de Seger, Volumen II Categoría:Escritos selectos de Seger, Volumen II Categoría:Hermann August Seger Categoría:Esmaltes